wyobrazniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ferajna Cypriana
'Ferajna Cypriana '- serial animowany należący do Uniwersum Cypriańskiego. Produkowany od 2010 roku tylko z jedną przerwą. Serial, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, skupia się na grupie bohaterów (superbohaterów), którzy często ratują świat (w późniejszych seriach raczej lokalne tereny). Serial ten został wyemitowany bezpośrednio po Power Rangers: Legenda Nowej Ziemi i do sezonu 10. emitowany równolegle z Power Rangers: Extra Grip v.2. Fabuła W zależności od serii fabuła ulega zmianie. W każdej serii pojawiają się nowi bohaterowie, a także wrogowie. Niezależnie jednak od sezonu (do sezonu 10 włącznie) mechanika serialu pozostaje niezmienna: grupa bohaterów zwalcza wrogów, którzy planują różne złe rzeczy. Ostatecznie mimo trudności (z serii na serie coraz mniejszych) zło udaje się "zniszczyć". Dowódcą oddziału jest Cyprian - Genetycznie Wzmocniony Człowiek, który zawsze wybierze stronę dobra. Sezon 1 - Pierwszy sezon z antologii "The Earliest Beginnings" Minęło pół roku od "naprawienia Ziemi" i od ostatecznego pokonania Mrocznego Diabła. Jednakże dawni oraz całkiem niedawni wrogowie cały czas czają się w ciemnościach, gotowi, by zaatakować. Ferajna jednak - obdarzona nowymi mocami - odpiera mroczne ataki adwersarzy. Na końcu serii swoje życie zaczynają klony Cypriana, które są obdarzone unikalnymi mocami i charakterami. Sezon 2 - Drugi i ostatni sezon z antologii "The Earliest Beginnings" Psycho Rangersi - starzy wrogowie Rangersów Extra Gripu - rosną w siłę. Co więcej pojawiają się dwaj mistrzowie złej mocy, bracia: lodowy tytan - Despicable i ognisty tytan - Kiopsik (Kyops). W wydarzenia wplątuje się też brat sprzymierzeńca Ferajny Nietka - zły Big-Bateroid. Ferajna, która cały czas zyskuje nowe moce, dzielnie walczy o lepszy, bardziej przyjazny świat. Sezon 3 - Pierwszy sezon z antologii "The Magic Trilogy" Dawni wrogowie zostali przepędzeni. Magiczna Strona wzywa Cypriana oraz całą Ferajnę do walki po stronie Zwolenników Białej Magii. Na froncie wyróżnia się Henrick Frigglestone, później znany jako His-Bis - potężny użytkownik czarnej magii. W wyniku wypadku z odpadami radioaktywnymi His-Bis traci oko i w odwecie zmienia silnego przedstawiciela Zwolenników Białej Magii - Preitera - w ciemnego mistrza - Deivela. Ferajna musi teraz zmierzyć się z His-Bisem, Deivelem oraz siłami zła Zwolenników Czarnej Magii. Trzeba też cały czas chronić Ziemię. Sezon 4 - Drugi sezon z antologii "The Magic Trilogy" Wojna trwa. Ferajna dzielnie walczy ze Zwolennikami Czarnej Magii. Grupa z Cyprianem na czele wciąż szuka sposobu na przywrócenie Preitera z czeluści czarnej magii. His-Bis, który często przenosi się na Ziemię, sieje spustoszenie. Ferajna dzieli się na kilka zespołów, które odpierają ataki i na Magicznej Stronie i na Ziemi. Sezon 5 - Trzeci i ostatni sezon z antologii "The Magic Trilogy" Czar prysł. Ferajna zdjęła klątwę z Preitera i wojna zyskała nowy wymiar. His-Bis zostaje wyrzucony w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a Zwolennicy Czarnej Magii ostatecznie przegrywają i zostaje podpisany pakt pokojowy. Ferajna wraca do domu. Sezon 6 Na horyzoncie pojawia się nowy wróg - istota z innego wymiaru - Król Róg. Co więcej z chłodnych stron Śnieżnej Czeluści uwolniły się Siły Śniegu. Ferajna musi zwalczyć złoczyńców, zanim oni zdobędą Ziemię. Ferajna ostatecznie jednak pokonuje Króla oraz Siły Śniegu, udowadniając ponownie swoją moc. Pod koniec ostatnich odcinków sezonu pojawia się tajemnicza postać, która w finale okazuje się być His-Bisem w zmutowanej formie! Sezon 7 Nie minęło wiele czasu od pokonania Króla Roga oraz Sił Śniegu. Pojawili się nowi wrogowie. Wielki robot Big-Bot, mutant o dziwnych z pozoru tęczowych zdolnościach - Trivian, zmutowany sztucznie człowiek o mocy minerału Termorubinolitu - Rub-y, oraz kolejny zmutowany sztucznie osobnik - Reptoid - człowiek gad o mocy zmiany w monster truck. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich złoczyńców ci nowi chcą tylko podbić lokalne tereny. W działaniach pacyfikujących Ferajny przeszkadza His-Bis, który zmaga się ze swoją nową zmutowaną formą. Finalnie Henrick wraca do ludzkiej formy i przysięga zemstę na Cyprianie, gdyż ten po raz kolejny przewyższył go potęgą. Właściwi "wrogowie sezonu" również zostają pokonani i "odesłani w cień". Sezon 8 - Pierwszy sezon antologii "The Evil Dilogy" Zło nie ustaje! Światło dzienne ujżał Zły Mistrz oraz jego pomocnik, który w sumie nie jest zły - Ev'l. Z tej samej czeluści ciemności wyszedł także Vilex - konkurent Złego Mistrza w złych sztukach oraz jego pomocnik, również w sumie dobry - kolega Ev'la - Evilhelp. Wrogowie próbują zdobyć miasto, a potem może i więcej. Ferajna jednakże też rośnie w siłę i odpiera ataki złych, finalnie doprowadzając do stłumienia niedobrych sił. Sezon 9 - Drugi i ostatni sezon antologii "The Evil Dilogy" Pomimo pokonania mistrzów zła Ferajna zapoznała się z nowym ciemnym lordem - Złym. Z przeciwnej strony atakuje Nomencjo - człowiek o trzech twarzach, który tak naprawdę jest ofiarą wypadku, a potem okazuje się też superbohaterem. Na końcu serii, w chwili pokonania zła, Cyprian zdobywa omnipotencję, ostatecznie dopełniając swoją potęgę dobra. Sezon 10 - Jedyny sezon podzielony na dwa podsezony 10.1 i 10.2 - "The Dual One" Cyprian odkrywa swoje nowe moce. Zło jednak nie odpoczywa. Pojawia się Tekaidion - Ciemna Istota oraz jego pomocnik Wkurzony Dzik. Do roli złego powrócił potężny stary wróg - Król Róg, a z chwilowej emerytury wrócił Mroczny Diabeł. Pojawiają się też nowi przyjaciele: AllEye oraz Aniołowie. Pod koniec sezonu zło zostaje pokonane, a Wkurzony Dzik i Tekaidion przechodzą na dobrą stronę i dołączają do Ferajny. Sezon 11 - "The Modern One" Cyprian już oswojony ze swoją mocą, a co się z tym wiąże - mądrością istoty wszechpotężnej - utrzymuje ład na Ziemi, a nawet we Wszechświecie. Do roli złoczyńców powraca His-Bis, który na Ziemi tworzy Złe Stowarzyszenie zrzeszające wszystkich przeciwników Ferajny. Do Zgromadzenia dołącza większość wrogów z poprzednich serii. Pojawiają się też i nowi. Są to: Golden One, Tentacle Man, Non-Material Man, Absorber, Four-Voice, Dishrag-Man, Voice-Box (najbliższy współpracownik i kolega His-Bisa) oraz wiele, wiele innych. Kilkukrotnie pojawia się też mała grupa wrogich wojowników. Pojawiają się też nowi bohaterowie, którzy dołączają do Ferajny np. Beyond-Man - również wszechmocny mutant oraz Morgenstern. Do grupy dołącza też Deathin Thedoor oraz Laczek Man, a także kilkoro innych dawnych sprzymierzeńców. Sezon znacznie odbiega od poprzednich, gdyż wrogowie nie mają już tak "wielkich" i "znamienitych" celów do osiągnięcia. Wszystko kręci się wokół lokalnych walk i wydarzeń. Przez to sezon nie kończy się żadnym dużym climaxem. Przerwa i pod-serie Po wyemitowaniu wszystkich planowanych odcinków 11. sezonu nastąpiła przerwa w emisji Ferajny. Sezon jednak został przedłużony o dwie pod-serie (należące do 11. sezonu) następujące po sobie o tytułach kolejno Liga Porządku oraz Cypriański Świat. ''Obydwie pod-serie posiadają mechanikę sezonu jedenastego, ale występuje mniej postaci. ''Liga skupia się na 7 bohaterach, którzy powstrzymują złe moce. Cypriański Świat ''jest poświęcony wydarzeniom z przeszłości różnych "ferajnianych" postaci. ''Liga posiada 15 odcinków,a Cypriański Świat tylko 10. Po zakończeniu ''Cypriańskiego Świata ''powstał sezon 12. ferajny. Sezon 12 i dalej Sezon 12 kontynuuje zmagania ze Złym Stowarzyszeniem, lecz już nie podejmuje tematyki "walki o świat" itp. Wrogowie też nie mają już tak potężnej ochotę na walkę wiedząc o mocach dobrej grupy. Sezon ten jest debiutem postaci takich jak: Avyon, Rip Black, Jeff Cyborg, Indeboht i Bebhas Bensonowie i multum innych. Mechanika serialu Do sezonu 10 włącznie serial ma taką mechanikę: pojawiają się wrogowie z wyniosłym celem, toczy się długa walka (którą właściwie można nazwać wojną), Ferajna wygrywa. Od sezonu 11 walki toczą się na mniejszych terenach, wrogom nie przyświeca żaden wielki cel, a także każdy odcinek opowiada o innych wydarzeniach (z wyjątkiem tzw. Story Arców). Od tego też sezonu wiele odcinków to "odskocznie" od głównej ciągłości - są to na przykład odcinki poświęcone początkom różnych postaci z serialu. Sezon 12 staje się debiutem dla wielu postaci i kontynuuje mechanikę 11 sezonu. Skład Ferajny Skład Ferajny zmienił się kilkukrotnie. Niektóre postacie przechodziły kilkukrotnie z aktywnego członkostwa do pomocniczego i na odwrót. Sezon 1-2 *Cyprian *Skład Power Rangers: Extra Grip v.2 *Electric Strike (kilkukrotnie pomagał jako honorowy członek) *Plant (kilkukrotnie pomagał jako honorowy członek) Sezon 3-5 * Cyprian * Główny skład Power Rangers: Extra Grip v.2 * Electric Strike * Plant * Galaktic * Y-Kwas Sezon 6-9 * Cyprian * Główny skład PR:EX v.2 * Electric Strike * Galaktic * Y-Kwas * Hydro Sezon 10 *Cyprian *Wszechoko *Angela *Electric Strike *Aniołowie (tymczasowo, aby zażegnać kryzys spowodowany przez Tekaidiona) *Skład PR:EX v.2 (część aktywnie, część pomocniczo) Sezon 11 *Cyprian *Wszechoko (raczej pomocniczo) *Angela (raczej pomocniczo) *Tekaidion *Wkurzony Dzik *Beyond-Man *Morgenstern *Deathin Thedoor *Laczek-Man *Electric Strike *Plant *Skład PR:EX v.2 (głównie pomocniczo) Sezon 12 *Cyprian *Wszechoko (raczej pomocniczo) *Angela (raczej pomocniczo) *Tekaidion *Wkurzony Dzik (raczej pomocniczo) *Beyond-Man *Deathin Thedoor *Laczek-Man *Morgenstern *Net Man *Mintbreath *Length-Man *Electric Strike *Avyon *Rip Black *Jeff Cyborg *Plant *Skład PR:EX v.2 (głównie pomocniczo) *Szprotek (jako pomocnicy w planowaniu oraz osoby monitorujące) *Dessie (jako pomocnicy w planowaniu oraz osoby monitorujące) *Wężyk (jako pomocnicy w planowaniu oraz osoby monitorujące) *Galaktic (okazjonalnie) *Y-Kwas (honorowy członek Ferajny, rzadko jednak bierze udział we wspólnych misjach) *Lin (pomogła raz z His-Bisem; członkini nieaktywna) *Hydro Skład Złego Stowarzyszenia W sezonie 11 His-Bis zakłada stowarzyszenie, które zrzeszyło większość wrogów. Tak jak w przypadku Ferajny, część członków nie udziela się aktywnie. Niektórzy są w organizacji dosłownie "na papierze". *His-Bis (lider) *Voice-Box *Golden One *Tentacle-Man *Król Róg *Rub-Y *Psycho Rangersi *Big-Bateroid *Despicable *Kiopsik (Kyops) (wraz z Voice-Boxem najbardziej wyluzowany członek, który jednak nie wchodzi w bezpośrednią walkę (w przeciwieństwie do Alexandra), po tym jak uzmysłowił sobie jej bezcelowość) *Big-Bot *Rub-Y *Vilex *Zły Mistrz *Mindlight *Absorber *Evil-C (zły klon Cypriana) *Biostrain *Yenranger *Ironger *PsychoKiller *Indeboht Benson (tylko wpisany, nie chce być oficjalnie uznawany za członka grupy; jeśli już: bardziej sprzymierza się z Ferajną) "Niezwykłe" elementy serialu Od sezonu 11. serial nabrał bardzo luźnego stosunku do przedstawianego zła. Każdy zły charakter tak naprawdę nie jest już tak naszpikowany złem, jak postacie w poprzednich sezonach. Bardzo często Cyprian rozmawia z tak zwanymi "wrogami" o różnych sprawach, nawet niby tajnych planach stowarzyszeń. Wszystko wynika z faktu omnipotencji Cypriana. Większość tzw. "wrogów" jest świadoma tej potęgi i z tego powodu nie chce się im już walczyć na poważnie. Najbardziej zauważa to oficer His-Bisa - Voice-Box, który sam twierdzi, że nie będzie zły do końca życia. To właśnie on (wraz z Kiopsikiem) najczęściej rozmawia z Cyprianem. His-Bis, mimo, że jest najbardziej pewny swojego negatywnego charakteru, też jest przedstawiany jako nerwowy człowiek, który i tak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że większości rzeczy nigdy nie osiągnie, lecz jednakże w każdym kolejnym odcinku w którym się pojawia dąży do osiągnięcia swych zamiarów. Ciekawostki *W początkowych sezonach termin ''Ferajna Cypriana ''nie odnosił się do składu bohaterów, a do osób, które przewijały się przez życie Cypriana podczas wydarzeń. =